Examen médico
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:Drabble largo:. Bienvenido al examen médico, señor Uchiha. Haga el favor de desnudarse .:SasuSaku:.


**No podéis creerlo, .¿eh? Pues sí, he renacido xD**

**Se trata de una ocasión especial. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Chrysallis-hime, una de mis mejores amigas, y dado que ambas estamos en período de exámenes y no podemos vernos, le dedico este fanfic que se me ocurrió anoche mismo a partir de una imagen mental bastante graciosa que en realidad tenía como protagonistas a Naruto y Sakura. Espero que, a pesar de ser un poco corto (después de todo, sólo es un drabble n.nU), te guste, .¡éste es para ti!**

**Por cierto, antes de que me lo pidáis y sin ánimo de ofender a nadie: esto es un oneshot, y NO va a tener continuación. Es una especie de epílogo de _Shippuden_, un epílogo en el que fantasearemos con la idea de que todo ha salido bien, Sasuke ha matado a su hermano y ha regresado a Konoha por propia voluntad, donde aspira a convertirse en ANBU como buen Uchiha que es. En realidad no creo que el manga acabe tan bien, pero bueno, soñar es gratis xD**

**Gracias por adelantado por vuestras reviews n.n **

**Disclaimer: _Naruto _no me pertenece. **

* * *

**EXAMEN MÉDICO**

Sasuke echó un vistazo al volante en que se hallaba rubricada la cita para el chequeo médico previo a las pruebas para entrar en el cuerpo de élite, los ANBU. En el pabellón de espera había unos cincuenta ninjas que, como él, se presentaban como candidatos en las pruebas, legendarias por su dureza. Pocos eran los que llegaban al final, no tanto por la propia criba que suponían las pruebas como por la exhaustiva inspección médica a la que eran sometidos los candidatos: sólo pasaban aquellos sanos al cien por cien.

Una enfermera salió de una puerta llevando una lista y leyó en voz alta:

-Uchiha Sasuke.

Era su turno. El joven se puso en pie y se acercó a la mujer vestida de blanco. Cuando llegó a su altura, ella dijo:

Sígueme.

El Uchiha obedeció dócilmente. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta y atravesó el pasillo tras los pasos de la enfermera, que finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca, y le hizo un gesto. Sasuke, dándose por enterado, tomó el picaporte y entró.

-Con permiso –dijo.

-Adelante –respondió una voz.

Se encontraba en una consulta de mediano tamaño, completamente aséptica. Había una mesa y una silla en un rincón, con aspecto de no recibir mucho uso. Junto a ellas había una mesita con instrumentos médicos, al igual que en las pocas estanterías que había en las paredes. Al lado de la estrecha ventana había colgado un póster con una recomendación acerca de la importancia de conocer los primeros auxilios. Gran parte de la consulta estaba ocupada por una camilla rodeada por una cortina que en ese momento descorría la médico, a la que Sasuke conocía bien.

-Sakura...

La chica se giró hacia él y le miró, sorprendida.

-Vaya, hola, Sasuke –le saludó, con tono profesional.

-¿Qué haces tú por aquí? –Preguntó el Uchiha.

-Prácticas –respondió ella, con un tono tan neutro como la consulta.

Él miró a su alrededor. Finalmente confesó, con tono casual:

-Me alivia ver una cara conocida.

-Bueno, eso está bien. Desnúdate.

Examen médico, claro. No podía hacerlo vestido. Con indiferencia, se quitó la camiseta bajo la atenta mirada de su ex compañera de equipo. Dejó la camiseta en una silla y se aproximó a Sakura. No obstante, ella le dijo:

-No, no. Tienes que quitártelo todo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Te has leído el Reglamento del Examen Médico? –Preguntó ella, con un suspiro, acostumbrada ya.

-No –respondió él, como si fuera algo de lo más obvio.

Sakura le extendió unos folios, que el Uchiha leyó atentamente. Éstos describían los pasos que seguiría el examen médico. Efectivamente, el primer epígrafe especificaba que el sujeto debía quitarse toda la ropa. Toda. Sasuke miró a la chica de reojo. Ya no le aliviaba tenerla a ella de médico, más bien lo contrario.

-Puedes desnudarte detrás de la cortina, si lo prefieres –comentó la pelirrosa.

Aunque no suponía un gran cambio, ya que ella iba a verle desnudo de todas formas, aceptó. Se puso al otro lado de la cortina verdosa y se quitó la ropa. Cuando terminó, salió de detrás con sus prendas en la mano, que dejó en la misma silla que su camiseta. Acto seguido se giró hacia Sakura, sin perder un ápice de dignidad. Estaba decidido a comportarse con total indiferencia a pesar de su vergonzosa situación. Ella tampoco parecía alterada. Le contempló con cierta frialdad mientras ordenaba:

-Túmbate en la camilla.

Él lo hizo. Aquello era más incómodo. De pie aún podía permitirse mirar de manera altiva, pero tumbado resultaba francamente complicado. Sakura cogió un estetoscopio y anunció, mientras se llevaba el instrumento a los oídos:

-Comienza el examen médico.

Sujetando la placa con diafragma entre los dedos de la mano derecha, la posó en el pecho de Sasuke. Él se estremeció: el metal estaba frío. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, dando lugar a un incómodo silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos, el joven comentó:

-No dices nada.

Sakura tardó unos segundos en responder, con voz queda:

-Estoy escuchando.

-¿Oyes algo? –Se permitió bromear.

-Tus pulmones –respondió la chica- y tu corazón.

Sasuke no contestó. Sin embargo, se vio asaltado por una repentina duda, y supo que tenía que preguntar, por vergonzoso que fuera.

-Oye, Sakura.

-Dime.

-En el Reglamento ponía algo de... inspección genital. ¿Vas a hacerme también tú eso?

A la pelirrosa se le escapó una risita.

-No. Ése no es mi campo.

-... Ya.

Sakura retiró el estetoscopio del pecho de Sasuke y apuntó algo en un papel.

-Siguiente prueba –dijo-. Siéntate.

El Uchiha cambió de postura sobre la camilla mientras la chica se giraba, depositaba el estetoscopio en la mesita y cogía un pequeño martillo de metal. Se volvió hacia Sasuke y explicó:

-Voy a medir tus reflejos.

-Hmph –recibió por toda respuesta.

Estaba a punto de arrodillarse cuando se abrió la puerta y se asomó Shizune, bastante acelerada.

-Sakura, vengo a decirte... –Se quedó callada al ver al Uchiha completamente desnudo.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Que... venía a decirte que él... Sasuke-kun es el último paciente de la mañana. Después comemos¿de acuerdo? Tsunade va a pedirte los partes antes de que los presentes al jurado de las pruebas ANBU.

-Bien. Gracias, Shizune.

-Bueno, pues entonces... me voy.

La ayudante de la Hokage se demoró un instante antes de salir. Sasuke hizo una mueca y comentó:

-Me estaba mirando.

-Supongo que es inevitable –dijo ella-. ¿Estás incómodo?

El Uchiha clavó en su ex compañera sus ojos oscuros.

-No es mi mejor momento.

-Lamento que te sientas violento, pero créeme: tu parte es la menos molesta.

-Permíteme que lo dude. Tú estás vestida –replicó el joven.

Sakura hizo una caída de ojos.

-Pero cuando tú termines, te vistes y te marchas. Yo he visto a otros tres tíos en pelotas esta mañana y tengo cinco más después de comer. Llevo así una semana¿y sabes una cosa? Tú eres el primero que se siente incómodo, todas las veces anteriores la que estaba incómoda era yo.

-¿Y ahora estás incómoda? –Quiso saber él.

-Claro que sí –respondió ella, con cara de incredulidad, como si no le cupiera en la cabeza que él pudiera pensar lo contrario.

-No lo pareces.

-Llevo varios días viendo hombres desnudos. He aprendido a disimular bastante bien.

-¿Es que no se presentan mujeres a las pruebas ANBU?

-Supongo que sí, pero estoy empezando a creer que es una leyenda urbana, porque yo todavía no he visto ninguna.

Sakura se dispuso de nuevo a acuclillarse, pero Sasuke la cogió del brazo y ordenó:

-Si estás nerviosa, no disimules.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó la chica, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Porque necesito saber que tú tampoco estás a gusto en esta habitación tan pequeña, en una situación tan embarazosa... Porque no lo estás, .¿verdad?

En aquella ocasión, no logró sostenerle la mirada. Miró disimuladamente el suelo y respondió, con un susurro:

-No, no estoy... a gusto.

Sasuke estrechó los ojos. Estaba desnudo y sabía perfectamente lo que ella sentía por él, aunque no se lo hubiera recordado desde que volvió a Konoha, no había olvidado su desesperada confesión antes de que él abandonara la Villa. Después de todo lo sucedido, de los combates, las lágrimas, las disculpas y un accidentado regreso a casa, el equipo 7 se había visto inexplicablemente disperso, y Sasuke se había quedado con las ganas de hablar largo y tendido con Sakura. No se había atrevido a abordarla y preguntarle directamente, y así, evitándose, habían pasado tres largos años. Sasuke tenía diecinueve años, y ella estaba a pocos meses de los veinte. No podía esperar más. Se puso de pie y se colocó enfrente de ella.

-No estamos a gusto –dijo-. Acabemos con esto ya.

Le agarró los hombros y la besó. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, pero no tardó en cerrarlos y dejarse llevar. Se agarró a la espalda de Sasuke para tener un punto de apoyo: descubrió con deleite que tocara donde tocara, sólo notaba la piel desnuda de él bajo sus hábiles dedos. Con un jadeo, ahondó el beso. Él estaba perdiendo el control, y ella nunca lo había tenido, pero era lo que siempre había deseado. Sasuke deslizó su boca por el cuello de ella. Si de él hubiera dependido, le habría quitado la ropa en ese mismo instante. La tela le estorbaba como si fuera de piedra. El sonido de la agitada respiración de Sakura reverberaba en sus oídos como el rumor del agua en las rocas.

-Sasuke-kun... –jadeó la chica.

Le cogió el rostro con las dos manos y le obligó a mirarla. Dos pares de ojos inundados de deseo se encontraron. La piel de Sasuke protestaba del anhelo que tenía de tocarla; a Sakura la ropa le pesaba y ansiaba quitársela. El Uchiha se había sentado y ella estaba encima de él, de rodillas sobre los muslos de él, temblando de anticipación. Sasuke volvió a atacar, besándole la barbilla a medida que se aproximaba a los labios, su meta final...

Unos golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron a Sakura. El chico masculló una maldición.

-Sakura, .¿te queda mucho? –Oyó la amortiguada voz de Shizune al otro lado.

La muchacha enrojeció hasta las raíces de su rosado cabello.

-No... ¡no! Enseguida terminamos –respondió.

Sasuke lanzó una mirada de desdén hacia la puerta y siguió besando el contorno del rostro de la chica.

-¿Puedo entrar? –Preguntó Shizune con cautela.

-No es una buena idea –dijo Sakura, tirando del pelo de Sasuke para que la dejara, excitándole todavía más.

-Bueno... No te retrases.

-Descuida.

Oyeron los pasos de Shizune al alejarse, y Sakura recriminó al joven en voz baja:

-¿Estás loco? .¿Quieres que nos pillen?

-¿Y qué puede pasarnos?

Buena pregunta, se dijo Sakura. Pasar, pasar... no tendría por qué pasarles nada, como mucho muchísimo que Naruto se pusiera celoso, pero también...

-Me llevaría un rapapolvo por entretenerme de esta manera durante mi trabajo –razonó la pelirrosa.

-¿Y sólo por eso no merece la pena que haga esto?

Los dedos de Sasuke se deslizaron entre las piernas de Sakura y la acariciaron por encima de la ropa. Un intenso gemido escapó de la garganta de la chica.

-¿Qué te parece? –Le preguntó al oído- .¿Merece la pena arriesgarse?

La muchacha estuvo a punto de claudicar, pero se obligó a pensar con la cabeza. No era momento ni lugar, aunque la situación fuera cuanto menos tentadora. Se desasió de los brazos de Sasuke, contempló su escultural cuerpo desnudo una última vez y concluyó, con tono profesional:

-Siguiente prueba... Voy a sacarte sangre.

El Uchiha profirió un bufido, fastidiado. Volvió a sentarse en la camilla.

-Tú ganas –concedió al fin-, pero te aseguro que la próxima vez no te escaparás.

Claro que no, se dijo la muchacha. Claro que no, porque si había una próxima vez, haría todo lo posible por dejarse atrapar.

**FIN**


End file.
